When no one is wathcing the new prophecy
by Butterflywing
Summary: That's right! The long awaited for sequal to the when no one is watching sereies has arrived! Read and reveiw!
1. midnight

Midnight

Squirrelpaw was in trouble. Again.

"What's she done this time?" Her mentor, Dustpelt, asked with a groan.

"She's dancing around wearing a clown costume pretending she's an acrobat." Brambleclaw answered.

Mousefur, who happened to be passing, said, "I knew it was a mistake to take her to the circus! Besides, the books have started again, and just because no one's been watching for the past few seasons doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants now the authors are watching again!"

"But that's just it," mewed Thornclaw, who had somehow gotten sucked into the conversation even though he had been in Shadowclan territory visiting his secret love. "The author ISN'T watching!"

"Really?" asked Firestar, "That's great news! But tell Squirrelpaw to get her butt over here! If I've told her once, I've told her a million times! THAT CLOW COSTUME IS MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

But No one was listening anymore. They had all run off towards fourtrees.

When they got there, WindClan was already there, and Leafpaw and Crowpaw were dancing.

Suddenly, RiverClan ran down into fourtrees, closely followed by Shadowclan.

"Guess what!" Called Leapordstar, "We're going to flood fourtrees and make a water park! Isn't that great? Well, bye!"

The cats sat in stunned silence for a moment. Then they screamed and ran away, but it was too late.

RiverClan had made a miscalculation, and instead of flooding fourtrees, the entire forest was flooded.

It seemed like certain death for every cat, but just then, the author came back from her coffee break, and saw the forest was flooded, and all the cats were drowning.

"Oh no!" she said, "This can't happen!" So she went to her manuscript and erased all the water and saved the day. Then she yelled at the leaders for flooding fourtrees and made them promise never to do anything while she wasn't looking. And they all kept their promise. For a while.

* * *

Oh no! Is this the end of the 'when no one is watching' series? You'll have to wait and find out! Also, I'm going to be kind of busy writing a really long new story that's not even about Warriors, so I might not be able to post that much. If you're really upset, review! If I get ten reviews yelling at me, I'll magically speed up the process and write faster. Ta ta for now! 


	2. Midnight, part two

Midnight, part two

"Hello, and welcome to twoleg place! I'll be your host, Purdy!"

"Ah, no!" screamed the clan cats. We don't want to get lost!"

They ran around in twoleg place until they were hopelessly lost.

Then they sat down and licked themselves.

Purdy walked up to them and said, "Are you sure you don't want a guide?"

"Ah, no!" screamed the clan cats. We don't want to get lost!"

They ran around in twoleg place until they were hopelessly lost.

Then they sat down and licked themselves.

Purdy walked up to them and said, "Are you sure you don't want a guide?"

"Ah, no!" screamed the clan cats. We don't want to get lost!"

They ran around in twoleg place until they were hopelessly lost.

Then they sat down and licked themselves.

Purdy walked up to them and said, "Are you sure you don't want a guide?"

"Ah, no!" screamed the clan cats. We don't want to get lost!"

They ran around in twoleg place until they were hopelessly lost.

Then they sat down and licked themselves.

Purdy walked up to them and said, "Are you sure you don't want a guide?"

"Um… ok. Why wouldn't we?" asked Brambleclaw.

Purdy rolled his eyes.

They started walking around. Soon they were hopelessly lost. Then they got out of twoleg place, but it had been 500 years and it was too late. The end.

Then Squirrelpaw woke up.

"What a horrible dream!" she said.

"Hello! I'll be your guide, Purdy…"

* * *

Hello, and time for a completley off topic question by your host, me! Has anyone ever read a book called _Montmorency_? Just wondering!


	3. moonrise

Moonrise

"Brook! I love you Brook! You rock Brook!"

"Shut up, Stormfur, you're embarrassing me!"

"I don't care I love- Oooooooooooooooooooooooh…"

"What now?"

"Random rock on the ground! I love you random rock on the ground! You rock random rock on the ground!"

Brooke spoke up, "I thought you loved me!"

"Not anymore! Now I love random rock on the ground! See, I drew a smiley face on her! Her name is Jennifer."

Squirrelpaw and Brook backed away slowly. Then Brook shouted "Run away from the crazy Stormfur! Run away from Jennifer!"

She and Squirrelpaw ran away and crashed into Stoneteller.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Stoneteller.

Squirrelpaw told him, "Stormfur fell in love with a random rock on the ground and now-"

Stormfur called from the other side of the cave, "not A random rock on the ground, MY random rock on the ground! And her name is Jennifer!"

Stoneteller suddenly looked really weird. "NO! COME BACK TO ME, JENNIFER! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!"

Squirrelpaw looked at Brook. "It's times like this when I wish the author never went on a coffee break."

Brook nodded knowingly, "I know what you mean- Marky! You're going out with Jennifer!" Squirrelpaw looked at Jennifer, who had crept over to another rock on the ground.

Brook rushed over to the other rock and scooped him up. "MYMARKYMINEMINEMINEMINEDONTTOUCHMYMARKY!"

Jennifer looked at them all and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going out with any of you! I'm going out with SHARPTOOTH!"

ASSORTED GASPS OF SURPRISE

Finally Stoneteller rushed over to Jennifer and Marky and chucked both of them off the mountain. Then he locked himself, Stormfur, and Brook in a mental facility.

* * *

Yeah! I wrote this at school! It is SO much more fun then what we're supposed to be doing! 


	4. Dawn

Dawn

"I like chocolate! I like chocolate!"

All the clans walked around a Kit Kat wrapper on the ground, declaring their undying loyalty to chocolate. The mountain air had made some of them a little bit crazy. Suddenly, Firestar screamed, "THERE'SAPEICEOFCHOCOLATEONTHEBOTTOMOFTHEMOUNTAINIWANTITIWANTITIWANTITANDSOIWILLJUMPOFFTHISMOUNTAIN!"

(A/n see if you can figure THAT out!)

"Chocolate," they all cried at once, "Let's get it!"

Then they all jumped off the mountain, except Graystripe, who had decided to go get kidnapped by twolegs so he could steal chocolate off the kitchen counter.

"I wish Graystripe was here!" called Firestar.

"I am here!" called Dustpelt.

"But your not Graystripe, you unoriginal piece of fox-dung!"

"What's so special about Graystripe?"

"He's not you!"

"Who cares?"

They continued this uneventful conversation until they crashed into the bottom of the mountain.

Then they woke up.

"I have to stop eating mice right before I go to sleep!" said Squirrelpaw.


	5. Starlight the lake part one

Starlight

"OH. MY. GOD."

"What?"

'THERE. IS. A. GIANT. LAKE. HERE."

"Oh. WELL. WHY. DIDN'T. YOU. SAY. SO."

Firestar walked up to where Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw were talking.

"Why are you talking like that?" he asked.

"I. DON'T. KNOW."

"THE. LAKE. IS. TELLING. ME. TOO.

"What," Firestar cried, "How can a lake tell you to do something?"

"IT. JUST. CAN."

"Oh. I. GET. IT. NOW."

Brackenfur had been listening to this conversation and now started running around and screaming, "The Lake is hypnotizing people! Help!"

But no one believed him.

"He ha ho," said the lake to itself. "Now I will get them all in my power!"

"WHAT. A BEAUTIFUL. LAKE." Said Firestar.

"YES. I. LIKE. IT. TOO."

"IF. THE. LAKE. TOLD. ME. TO. DO. SOMETHING. RIGHT. NOW. I. WOULD. DO. IT." Said Squirrelpaw.

"YES. THAT. SOUNDS. LIKE. FUN." Said Brambleclaw.

"Yay," said the lake, "It worked! I can hypnotize them!" Said the lake. "Go get lots of other cats over here so I can hypnotize them!"

"DID. YOU. HEAR. THAT." Asked Squirrelpaw.

"YES." Said Brambleclaw.

"I. WONDER. WHAT. IT. IS." Said Firestar.

"It's me, you idiots!" said the lake.

"OH. IT. IS. THE. LAKE. WELL. I GUESS. WE. SHOULD. GO. GET. OTHER. CATS. FOR. THE. LAKE. TO. HYPNOTIZE."

"YES."

They stood up and walked stiffly over to where the rest of the cats were mingling.

* * *

Duh Duh Duh! What will happen? Will anyone believe Brackenfur? Will Firestar, Squirrelpaw, and Brambleclaw ever escape the power of the lake? Well I'm too lazy to write it all right now, so there's only one way to find out! Keep reading! The lake commands you! Right, lake?

Lake: Right!

Ta tah for now!


	6. Starlight and the lake part two

The evil lake

Lake: Mwa ha ha! Time to go hypnotize cats!

Me: Yay! You go get 'em! I mean… brownies anyone?

Lake: Ooh! Me! Me! Me!

Me: No! No brownies for you!

Lake: oh…

* * *

"I'm telling you! The lake really did hypnotize them!"

"Sure, Brackenfur," said Cinderpelt, "I know you're my brother and all, but I might have to just say… YOU'RE GOING CRAZY! Besides, here comes Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelpaw. Do they look hypnotized to you?"

"Hel. Lo. Cin. Der. Pelt." Said Firestar. ("Hello Cinderpelt)

"See?" Cinderpelt said to her brother. "They're not hypnotized at all!"

Brambleclaw looked at the three cats standing near him.

Firestar was the least hypnotized. He stared straight ahead and talked in weird fragments.

Brambleclaw was moderately hypnotized. Along with staring and talking weird-ish, he walked without bending at the knees (A/N: Do cats have knees? I'm not sure if they do.).

But Squirrelpaw was the worst. Besides everything the others were doing, her tail was sticking straight up, and her fur was fluffed out. Her mouth was wide open, and she was drooling. Apart from this, she yelled out, "THE. LA. KE. IS. THE. MA. ST. ER. OF. ALL. LIV. ING.CRE. A. TU. RES. BOW. DO. WN. TO. THE. LA. KE." (The lake is the master of all living creatures bow down to the lake) Every 5.81034705275 seconds.

"No," Brackenfur mewed sarcastically, "They don't seem hypnotized at _all_."

Brambleclaw said something that was hard to distinguish. It sounded something like, "TO. PRO. VE. TH. AT. WE. ARE. NOT. HYP. NO. TYZ. ED. WE. WI. LL. TA. KE. YOU. TO. THE. LA. KE." (To prove that we are not hypnotized we will take you to the lake.)

"That sounds like a great idea!" mewed Cinderpelt, "In fact, why doesn't every single cat here go sit by the lake!"

"Ah! No! Get away from the lake!" shouted Brackenfur.

"It can't do anything to me!" said Cinderpelt.

---The next day---

"I. lo. Ve. The. La. Ke." Cried a very hypnotized Cinderpelt.

"Let. Us. Go. Cha. Se. Brack. En. Fur."

"o.k."

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhveryfreakycatskeepthemawayIamscaredoftheveryfreakycatsiwantmymommybuticanthaveherbecauseSHEISHYPNOTIZED!" (A/n: Bet you can't get that one!)

Then all the cats broke up laughing. "Ha ha, fooled you, Brackenfur!" they cried, "April fools!"

Then they all went to have a pool party in the lake.

* * *

Lake: oh, so I don't get to hypnotize them?

Me: Of course not, you stole my brownies!

Lake: No I didn't! Brackenfur did!

Me: _Sure_ he did.

Brackenfur: (mouth full of brownies) Ididn'tdoit.

Me: I can't hear you; your mouth is full of brownies.


End file.
